


Screwy Tangled Webs I dream

by Firehedgehog



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Angel Evolutions Oh My, Gen, Season 1-2-3 Crossover, Slice of Life, human to digimon, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it wasn't his fault, He only wanted to give Guilmon a new Digivolution path. he blamed his D-Ark, now.. how to get home and human is the question.</p><p>Also posted under my fanfiction.net account</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Artists dream

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Prologue: An Artists dream  
By Firehedgehog

“What are you doing?”

Takato looked up with guilt, a light blush on his face.

“No... Nothing,” Takato stuttered out, trying his best to hide the papers he had been doodling on and didn’t fool Rika for a moment.

“Please tell me that your not trying to figure out a way to give Guilmon a new Digivolution with a true angel final form,” Rika said with a glare.

“Its your imagination,” Takato said lying badly, the red head stared at him before walking away mumbling.

“Do your stuff Digivice!” Takato grinned placing hie D-Ark on the papers. 

“Oh oh... was his next world as the Digivice exploded into light, when it cleared Takato had vanished.

TBC


	2. Egg shell dreams

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 1: Egg shell dreams  
By Firehedgehog

“Poyo...” a small baby Digimon sulked, Poyomon wasn’t a happy Digimon. Not at all. 

In fact only days before as far as time he could guess, he had been a human named Takato.

This was definitely not the Digimon baby form of guilmon, and definitely not the angelic line he had created.

Darn you D-Ark, it had let him create Guilmon but a new line was a no no then.

Hatching, had not been fun. Food was strange, and the Digimon looking over the baby Digimon here looked very familiar.

Wait... baby Digimon village, more human looking Digital world.

His eye twitched.

“Poyo,” Poyomon/Takato cried.

Only he could somehow end in a Digital world that was suppose to be only a cartoon.

TBC


	3. In-Training dreams

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 2: In-Training dreams  
By Firehedgehog

Digivolution was hard, Takato knew this, and knew it was hard for partnerless Digimon even more so. At least there were no Digimon after loading his data here, evil Digimon yes... data loaders thank you no.

At least as Tokomon he had legs, and freaking teeth in his mouth.

But he was happy to note he had his own shade of red eyes, and hoped it would follow to his higher Digivolutions.

Meanwhile as he learned to survive he had made friends with a group of other in-training Digimon, there days consisted on looking for food. Avoiding more powerful Digimon and looking for something important they all knew they had to find.

“Tokomon! Humans, its humans were looking for!” one of the others cried in relief at finally realizing something.

Tokomon blinked and counted silently to ten, then did so again.

He looked at his new friends, thought of the world he was in, his form, and the strong feeling drawing them miles away.

‘Wait... I’m TK’s partner?’ Takato thought in disbelief. Well he had been aiming for an angelic digivolution line.

The other Digimon would wonder for days on why he had wacked his head against a tree saying stupid idea.

TBC


	4. I dream of Rookies

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 3: I dream of Rookies  
By Firehedgehog

Must not kill Destines, must not kill Destined, must not kill Destined

How the heck did these guys make it this far, so far the Destined had fallen into ever single trap there villains had set in there path.  
He did like TK though, the kid was sweet and innocent and no where as annoying as the anime made him sometimes.

Takato as Patamon had tried to tell the others the truth about himself, but every time he tried he either couldn’t get anything out nothing came out or Rookie digimon nonsense came out.

He couldn’t even lead them around the traps!

The universe sucked, specially since it wanted him to follow the script and with no rejection of lines allowed.

‘Guilmon, I soo forgive you for any stupidity you do as a rookie’ Patamon thought sadly, missing his once partner greatly.

He was looking forward to Digivolving in Angemon, but not the deletion via virus Digimon.

Reality was screwing with him.

TBC


	5. Dreams of a Vacation

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 4: Dreams of a Vacation  
By Firehedgehog

Patamon aka Takato lounged on the warm beach, Glad that his orange-blond and white fur didn’t heat him up as much as dark fur would. The sun shone just right, and he felt like a boneless heap.

This was the life, the sun, the beach with not an evil Digimon or battle in sight or hearing distance.

There was months to go till Ken appeared as the emperor, and Tk was safe and sound in the real world with his mother.

Suddenly a shadow covered his face, red eyes blinked back to reality to focus on what had interrupted him from his daydreams. A feline face with large sapphire shaded eyes looked down onto him, Patamon sighed.

“Hi Gatamon, what’s up?” he asked the feline Digimon.

“I was wondering...” Gatomon said trailing off.

“Yes?” Takato asked curious and tilting his head slightly.

“Kari told me about this wonderful thing in the real world, something you do with a future mate,” Gatomon said cheerfully.

“Er.. And that is?” Takato responded while mentally swearing every swear word he know and preying that Gatomon wasn’t about to ask what he thought she was.

He might be stuck as a Digimon but he had a human mind... most of the time, and the thought of a romantic relationship with any Digimon was just wrong.

Bestiality... no thank you.

“She called it dating,” Gatomon said blushing.

Takato was in hell.

TBC


	6. I dream of Emperor’s

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 5: I dream of Emperor’s  
By Firehedgehog

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that,” Takato said dryly.

“I have to get to school, so I have to hide you from sight,” TK said smiling, wondering what was worrying his partner.

“Uh huh, have you smelled your backpack lately,” the rookie responded with a rather unfriendly smile on his own.

“Your just being silly,” TK mused, but rolled his eyes when Patamon wouldn’t budge.

Showing that it was fine the pre-teen sniffed inside, of course like all males forgot that his gym clothing was inside and was unwashed and should have been washed weeks ago.

“Gah...” TK cried throwing the bag across the room, face green he ran to open a window where he breathed in fresh air.

Takato: 1 TK: 0

That would teach TK for trying to stuff him in a stinking bag, he flew to the couch and used a remote to channel surf.

Watching the cartoons on the TV, he realized that the Ken vs Davis soccer match would be soon.

“Ahh.. I’m going to be late,” TK cried and ran out the door after grabbing his bag again, Takato smirked wondering how long it would take till TK realized all the clocks had been set forward two hours.

He might have to play by the damn script of Patamon, but he was going to have fun or go nuts trying out how to become human again and go home.

TBC


	7. Dream of annoying goggles

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 6: Dream of annoying goggles  
By Firehedgehog

“Aw man it awesome, freaking sweet to the max,” Davis pretty much squealed like a seven year old on a sugar rush.

Takato sighed unhappily, somehow Davis had managed to avoid detention and get to the area the Digimon were waiting for there partners.

He had been dragged along with TK today, unable to escape because TK had discovered the item known as a hamper to get clean clothing back.

Heh... no stinky bag would ever hold him again.

“That’s awesome Davish!” Demiveemon said with that weird lisp of his on his partners name.

“And Kari saw it too,” the goggle head blushed.

Takato twitched and wonder if he hit Davis with an attack if the world would thank him, probably would. Yet... damn, they still needed him for redeeming Ken.

The rookie sighed knowing he would never actually attack Davis, no matter how badly he made goggle heads look like idiots.

Tai was cool, why couldn’t Davis be cool too. He was way more annoying then in the anime, it made Takato never want to wear goggles if he returned to his true self again.

“Still, so awesome,” Davis cried happily.

Hours later after yet again destroying dark towers, Takato still didn’t know what was so cool like Davis and DemiVeemon had been squealing over.

He really hoped the Ken redemption thing would happen soon, early season Davis was driving him nuts and that part of the anime really matured the kid.

TBC


	8. Dreams of Chat

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 7: Dreams of Chat  
By Firehedgehog

Patamon grinned to himself as TK ran from the house like it was on fire, the blond was in such a rush that he even forgot his partner. Of course the once human didn’t mind, with both Tk and his mother out he could have fun.

“Lets see.. Where is it,” Takato muttered to himself. With the small paw/hands of his rookie form it was hard to activate the power button which of all forsaken things was on the back of the computer.

“Ah ha!” he cried activating the computer, within moments he was logged on and of all things on a chat program on his own chat account.

Dreamer has come online

Dreamer: Hey BrainBug!

BrainBug: I rarely see you on this time of day

Dreamer: managed to get a free day

Takato giggled a bit, for he knew who BrainBug actually was, it was Izzy who had a free period at this time.

BrainBug: I’m on a free period before my main classes for the day starts.

Dreamer: That’s cool. Did you want to continue on the theory of those monsters exist or not?

BrainBug: Yes, lets continue.

Takato giggled to himself as he trolled Izzy, who was trying to make Dreamer not to believe in the Digimon sightings. Once again he promised to make sure Izzy never found out a Digimon was the one he was theorizing with.

This would keep him entertained for weeks.

TBC


	9. Dreams of not quite an epilogue

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 8: Dreams of not quite an epilogue  
By Firehedgehog

Yeah, the world... worlds? Were saved. 

Whooo hoo, pull out the party hats.

Takato took a nap on top of TK’s head, he was so tired that his ear wings hurt.

He was so tired he didn’t even wake up when they headed back to the real world, and when he woke up the next day the world seemed to be moving at a snails pace with no goal.

Depressed, he was depressed.

In the anime, it would have leapt to years later of a happy ending where there was no more darkness and everyone was lovely dovey.

Please don’t make him live though how many years of boredom, and he was hoping those future Digimon of Tk’s kids weren’t his kids. 

His thoughts wandered to his human life.

He wondered how Guilmon was, the red rookie had hopefully moved on by now. He missed the goofy bread head, the viral type had changed his life so much. There was Rika, his crush on her would never be answered if she liked him too.

His parents... oh god, his parents must think him dead by now. 

It hurt to think of Shinjuku, where his many friends must have graduated and gone to college, married or more.

Takato... No Patamon, he should think of himself as Patamon now since his past as Takato might as well be dead.

Worse, was the thoughts that TK and the others would hate him if they found out the truth about him now.

He both loved and hated being Patamon.

Was this karma for that day so long ago, when he tried to create a new digivolution for Guilmon.

A tear slipped down his face, and he let himself sleep for as long as he could.

In TK’s pocket, his digivice glowed briefly then stopped.

>>PROGRAM UPDATE


	10. Dreams of a concerned partner

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 9: Dreams of a concerned partner  
By Firehedgehog

TK was a good person, not perfect in any way. He knew he could be dense as stone sometimes, heck he’d had a huge crush on Kari for years but didn’t notice.

So it was to his shock that he realized that after that final battle something was wrong with Patamon, Patamon who had been by his side since his first trip to the Digital world and felt like he was part of his heart and soul.

How had he not noticed that Patamon had become depressed.

The fact that he hadn’t noticed was horrible, had he been chasing Kari so much lately that he had ignored everything else.

God, he was such an idiot.

Instead of heading out to meet the others, he sent a message he wouldn’t be coming, to just have a partner day.

Gently he picked up Patamon who seemed to sleep all the time now, carefully he hugged the orange and white rookie to his chest and breathed in his partners scent.

“I’m so sorry Patamon, I’ll fix this... you’ll be happy again somehow,” Tk whispered softly, to his shock he realized that he tears were slipping down his face and landing on Patamons fur.

TBC


	11. Dreams of awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, did not expect to post this tonight, posted the chappy 9 and then boom. chapter ten inspiration. enjoy the longer then usual storyline and the fact the plots moving finally

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 10: Dreams of awakening  
By Firehedgehog

It could have been hours, days or years. It felt that it had been forever since anything had mattered to him.

One day slipped into the next, a dull existence since TK even seemed to have no time for him anymore.

Then, there was light.

Or rather Hope.

“I’m so sorry Patamon, I’ll fix this... you’ll be happy again somehow.”

‘TK?’ he thought as he realized that his partner was talking to him, and a he felt the vibration of something beating. Tk’s heartbeats.

He felt shock when something landed on his fur.

‘He’s crying’ Patamon thought surprised, it was so rare for his partner to cry.

“Tk?” he whispered, his red eyes opening and wincing at how bright the world seemed to be.

“Patamon, I’m so sorry. This is my fault, I can’t believe I ignored you so much,” Tk whispered tears still slipping down and falling on the rookie.

“No, its both of ours... I just feel useless. TK... I’ve kept secrets,” Patamon whispered.

“They can’t be that bad,” TK said, his tears had slowed and no longer getting his fur wet.

“You may hate me,” Patamon admitted, after all his form wasn’t his true one, he’d been human once.

“I could never hate you,” TK said in disbelief, with a sigh Patamon flew from his arms and landed on a seat.

“TK, years ago I was human in another dimension. I have no clue how I became a Digimon, but after years of thinking I think something killed me,” Patamon said seriously, TK froze his eyes wide in shock.

“Your... Not joking,” TK said finally, as little things his mind had ignored over the years pierced together.

“I wish I was, but I don’t regret anything of our time together,” Patamon whispered, knowing there was rejection coming.

“Oh Patamon, I’m so sorry. I don’t hate you, you’re the best partner a guy could have,” TK said and pulled him into a hug.

“I wanted to tell you before, but nothing worked. It was like something was stopping me, or no one could hear me,” Patamon cried, remembering many things he’d tried to change but couldn’t.

“What’s your name?” TK suddenly asked, startled Patamon looked at him.

“In my human life I was called Takato,” Patamon told him shyly.

“Takato huh, we both have a T and a K in our names,” Tk joked.

“You got that right Takeru,” Patamon grinned.

They were silent for a bit, neither of them bothering saying anything.

“You know...” TK began.

“Hm?” Patamon asked.

“I wish there was a way to at least get you a human like form, it would be interesting to walk around with you like that without everyone freaking over the fact a Digimon was there. Think of the things we could do with you human, but still able to do Digimon things,” TK mused, and Patamon admitted it would be nice to be Takato even if it was a human mode of sone type.

“Something’s vibrating,” TK said.

“Its your Digivice, its shining,” Patamon said trying not to giggle at the almost dirty joke.

“Huh,” TK said pulling it out of his pocket. And the Digivice was shining and vibrating in his hand.

PROGRAM ACTIVATED

“Wait. What’s activated?” TK said bewildered reading the scene.

But then he got his answer, and he yelped.

Patamon was covered with Light, enough that TK had to close his eyes.

It was the fact that his arms were suddenly much fuller and heavier that had him opening them, and blinking in shock.

Orange hair, red eyes and belonging to a boy maybe a year or so younger then himself.

This was patamon, patamon with a human form.

Or rather is was Takato.

It would take his mind a few more minutes to realize his partners human mode was buck naked, there was much blushing.

TBC


End file.
